1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating a fan for dissipating heat generated by an electronic device, wherein, the heat dissipation device has a fan holder for attachment of the fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to ensure the normal running of an electronic device, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic device. A conventional heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a fan attached on the heat sink to improve a heat-dissipation capacity of the heat sink.
When installing the fan to the heat sink, it is generally to fix the fan onto a top of the heat sink via a fan holder. Conventionally, the fan holder has a size similar to that of the heat sink and only capable of fixing a fan with an equal size to the heat sink. Therefore, an easy way to enhance a heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is to replace the fan with a fan with higher rotate speed to provide the heat sink with an air flow of higher speed and air pressure, if the fan is mounted on the heat sink by the above conventional fan holder. However, as the rotate speed of the fan increasing, the fan would bring a harder vibration to the heat sink to cause more loudly unpleasing noise.
What is needed therefore is a heat dissipation device can obtain an improvement of the heat dissipation efficiency by a fan without inducing a worse noise.